Hero
by Noezuka
Summary: Et si Naruto avait changé durant la guerre?


_**Hero**_

Dans ce monde dévasté par la guerre, je crains de jours en jours l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle qui ne sera en rien prospère.

La guerre a tout détruit y compris mon âme que j'ai été obligé de céder à Kyubi.

Je ne regrette pas puisque je le fais pour mon village qui n'a pas de démons pour le sauver de toutes les marques des attaques passés.

Jamais mon corps n'aura de cicatrices.

Jamais ma peau ne portera le message de rédemption dont je souhaite tant la venue.

Le temps n'effacera jamais les marques que m'a faites cette guerre.

Mais je vais de l'avant.

Parce qu'il faut en terminer avec tout ceci.

Et je dois ma tenir cette promesse.

Je dois arrêter Sasuke.

_Je glisse dans cette eau douce qui m'oublie._

_Tu pleures déjà cette surface lisse que j'ai perturbée._

_Mais tu n'as pas connaissance de mon secret._

_Celui qui ôtera un jour ta vie._

« - Naruto, c'est à toi. »

Et une nuit de plus à observer les étoiles. Comme c'est ennuyant de monter la garde. Je sais que personne ne viendra nous attaquer. Cette guerre m'a fait connaitre, et tout le monde sait pertinemment que je les sentirai arriver avant même qu'ils sentent le chakra de mon équipe. Mon monstre est une machine de guerre qui assure protection et tranquillité à mon village.

J'ai perdu mon cœur dans cette bataille. Je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à tuer. Même des enfants si besoin est. Un soldat est un soldat. Peu importe l'âge. Ce monstre m'a laissé sa haine. Et c'est une arme redoutable.

Quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour pourrait tous nous sauver. Mais comment cela est-il possible ? L'amour n'a enfanté qu'un monde à feu et à sang. L'amour donne la folie de tout faire. La haine donne le pouvoir de vie ou de mort. Par haine je tue chaque personne qui me barre la route. Pour être honnête je suis enfin prêt à tuer Sasuke. Je m'en moque. Il ne mérite pas mon attention. Je sais désormais ce que je vaux. Et en l'occurrence, il ne vaux rien comme ami.

Ils ont besoin d'un Héro qu'ils disent. Et bien laissons les parler. Je ne suis pas un héro. Je suis une sentence. Je ne veux pas de ce titre qui m'obligerait à avoir des principes. Je m'en suis débarrassé, ce n'est pas pour me laisser avoir une autre fois par des personnes incapables de voir la réalité comme elle est. Un enfer.

Il n'y a pas loin une sorte de lac. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais suffisant pour en faire un spa. Je laisse un clone faire mon boulot pour aller me détendre. Après tout, avec mes capacités, je peux me permettre ce genre de petits extra.

Mon chakra rouge en ébullition, j'attends que le tout soit stérilisé et durci. Au final, je me retrouve avec une piscine chauffé. Cela a des bons cotés d'être un hôte. Je sais que j'ai changé et que je fais désormais peur à Sakura et Tsunade. Parce que je suis devenu incontrôlable. Et bien que cela soit très plaisant pour moi, je me rends bien compte que je suis plus seul que jamais. Iruka n'est plus de ce monde pour m'épauler. Et personne ne veut prendre sa place. Le Renard fait bien trop peur. Je m'en amuse. Plus personne ne peut arrêter ce que la guerre a voulu que je sois.

Je me détends et profite de l'eau chauffée. Mon dieu comme il me manque. Si tu peux me voir, es-tu fier de moi Jiraya ? Je suis devenu ce que tu avais peur que je devienne. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

« - Naruto tu es sensé surveiller la zone ! »

Et voilà l'autre bonbon collant. Comme je n'ai jamais autant compris Sasuke qu'aujourd'hui. Comment a-t-il fait pour la laisser en vie quand il est parti ? La pauvre ne voit même pas toute la pitié que j'ai pour elle. Pauvre fille va ! Si seulement je pouvais la dissoudre avec mon chakra elle aussi.

« -Même quand c'est vous qui montez la garde je surveille. Alors je sais encore faire mon travail ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Maintenant retourne te coucher. Tu risques de te casser un ongle !

- Enfoiré ! Tu ne disais pas ça avant de savoir-»

Une gerbe de sang gicle de sa bouche alors que son visage se fige et que ses yeux s'éteignent dans un visage horrifié.

Je n'ai pas senti l'opportun. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Mais il a probablement dû déjà éliminer Kiba, Tenten et Konohamaru. Tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas dormir ces fénéants.

_Je rigole de ce bas monde rouge sang_

_Où ta colère se déverse comme un poison._

_Quelque chose t'amuse et tu as bien raison._

_Régale-toi de la souffrance de celui qui ment._

Je souris quand je sens le renard me protéger d'une attaque frontale. Je ne vois pas l'attaquant. Cela est excitant. Mais mon chakra ne fera qu'une bouchée de ce camouflage astucieux. Je brûle avec délice cette forme qui apparait sous ma puissance et qui semble déjà perdre du sang. Je me lèche les lèvres et me mets en position.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise ce n'est pas un vulgaire ninja un peu plus malin qu'un autre. Non.

« - Quelle surprise vieille branche. »

Je me relève heureux de trouver enfin combattant à ma mesure et hausse un sourcil en constatant que son bras s'est déjà régénérer de la blessure que son épiderme a subi.

« - J'ai reçu l'ordre de t'éliminer. Tu es devenu imprévisible. Ta réaction vis à vis de la mort de Sakura Haruno me le prouve.

- Roh ! Tout de suite ! Ne puis-je pas apprécier à sa juste valeur un événement heureux ?

- Depuis quand la mort de ta meilleure amie t'es bénéfique Kitsune ?

- Je ne suis pas un Renard. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Sasuke. »

Il n'est pas si différent des autres dernières rencontres. Après tout, il n'est qu'un être humain mortel comme tant d'autres. Un peu difficile à éliminer, mais mortel. Il m'agace à croire qu'il peut me rayer de la carte d'un coup de sabre. J'ai tellement changé qu'il n'imagine pas à quel point il est devenu faible par rapport à moi.

« - Je constate que tu es devenu un animal Naruto. Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire. Rejoins-moi. Nous ne te brimerons pas comme ceux de Konoha. Tu pourras éliminer tous ceux que tu veux. Ta vie t'appartiendra.

- Oh ! Tu viens à mon secours ? Non merci. Il faut une cage à tout animal.

- Quel gâchis de rester avec des faibles. Tu te rends compte qu'aucun de ces ninjas n'a senti ma présence avant que je les supprime?

- Je sais, mais des pions sont remplaçables.

- Comme tu as changé.

- Oui, et tu te rends compte que tu as très peu de chance de sortir d'ici vivant ?

- Je sais. Mais entre nous, chacun de notre côté serions incapable de rentrer sans avoir tué l'autre.

- Oui mais je te croyais plus naïf.

- Je ne suis plus utile à Madara. Il faut bien une fin à chaque histoire. »

Mon dieu comme il est pathétique. C'est affligeant de voir autant de soumission chez quelqu'un. Je prends un kunaï et je charge. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. C'est drôle. Il ya quelques temps j'aurai arrêté le combat ici pour lui dire de revenir avec plus de volonté.

Mais j'ai changé.

Et mon kunaï fait mouche.

Je transperce sa cage thoracique qui craque d'un bruit sec. Et je me retire. Lui aussi cesse de respirer.

Pourquoi les yeux de chaque être humain cessent de briller lorsque vient leurs fins ?

_Ce rire qui franchit tes lèvres sera probablement le dernier._

_Je me réjouis de pouvoir me débarrasser de ce poids._

_Jamais plus je ne mentirai, jamais plus je ne mentirai pour toi._

_Rigole encore avant que ma lame sanguinolente ne transperce ta beauté._


End file.
